flip_the_trolleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Design
Mechanics The game is released on all smart phones, including Samsung, Apple, Sony, Motorola, Huawei, etc. Once the game is loaded, the screen will be shown in a horizontal position. The player will use touch-screen interfaces to interact with the game and select the options they wish to. Multiple options will be revealed each level, so the player can choose to select what path they wish to go down. There is also the option to not select anything at all and let the timer run out. This will also be counted as a seperate option and there will be a sequence activated. There willl be total of 10 levels per game, each one randomly chosen every time. The end goal of the game is to choose as many creative and unique options as possible for each situation. The more creative an option, the higher the total points at the end! Gameplay Once the game has started, the player will be presented with a description of the task that is to come. In this description it will provide information for what the current thought experiment is, what the standard options are, and a line suggesting the player finds a way to do something different from normal. The task will be a random thought experiment that gets people to think about something philosophical. For example: the Trolley Problem has a trolley heading towards a group of 5 people tied to the tracks. You can choose to do nothing and let the 5 people die, or flip a switch to change the tracks and kill one person. ''The thought experiment is between indirectly killing one person, or doing nothing and 5 people dying. After hitting next on the description page, the screen will show the thought experiment and the different options available. They then have to select one of the options that will be carried out. Using the trolley problem as an example, the player has multiple options available to them. They can choose to: * '''Not do anything' - causes the trolley to keep heading forward and kill the 5 people * Flip the switch - kills the one person by your hand * Flip the switch while the trolley is on the divider - causing the trolly to flip over and no one to die * Shout at the people - kills the five people as they are tied down and can't do anything * Pull the Breaks - stops the trolley before it hits anyone * Make the trolley drift - kills all six people with an impressive multi-track drift Whatever the player chooses, the game will then display a message relating to the choice selected. Clicking next will then load the next thought experiment, and the cycle will continue. After a few games have passed, the end screen will show the results of all the levels played so far. Depending on how creative the player gets in finding other options, the more unique options give more points than the standard options. The end goal is to find the most creative options and get the most points. Credits Morgaine Jones, 1701700